The present disclosure relates generally to image data encoding and, more particularly, to transcode engines used to entropy encode image data.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices often use one or more electronic displays to present visual representations of information as text, still images, and/or video by displaying one or more image frames based on image data. For example, such electronic devices may include computers, mobile phones, portable media devices, tablets, televisions, virtual-reality headsets, and vehicle dashboards, among many others. Since image data may be received from another electronic device and/or stored in the electronic device, the image data may be encoded (e.g., compressed) to reduce size (e.g., number of bits) and, thus, resources (e.g., transmission bandwidth and/or memory addresses) used to transmit and/or store image data. To display image frames, the electronic device may decode encoded image data and instruct the electronic display to adjust luminance of display pixels based on the decoded image data.
To facilitate encoding, a prediction encoding process may be used to compress image data. For example, a prediction encoding process may compress a portion of the image data by referencing another portion of the image data, thereby generating prediction encoded image data including symbols (e.g., syntax elements) that indicate the relationship between the portions of the image data. Additionally, an entropy encoding process may compress the prediction encoded image data by indicating the symbols based on frequency of occurrence in the prediction encoded image data. In this manner, the entropy encoding process may further compress the image data by generating entropy encoded image data that indicates more frequently occurring symbols using fewer bits.
In some instances, image data may be captured for real-time or near real-time display and/or transmission. For example, when an image sensor (e.g., digital camera) captures image data, an electronic display may shortly thereafter display image frames based on the captured image data. Additionally or alternatively, an electronic device may shortly thereafter transmit the captured image data to another electronic device and/or a network. As such, the ability to display and/or transmit in real-time or near real-time may be dependent at least in part on output rate of encoded image data. However, in some instances, image data throughput of the prediction encoding process and image data throughput of the entropy encoding process may vary, which may limit output rate of encoded image data.